fictionalcompaniesfandomcom-20200213-history
Innovative Online Industries
= Innovative Online Industries was a communications conglomerate and the world's largest internet service provider within the fictional world of Ready Player One. The company is managed by the Board of Directors in both novel and film. In the novel, it is unknown as to who had the role of CEO. In the film, Nolan Sorrento is the CEO of the corporation, unlike in the novel (where he was head of operations and chief oologist). History RPO Novel It is unclear as to when it was founded, although it was probably founded sometime during the late 2010s, after the OASIS was launched. Before 2044, the corporation was just a communications company before merging with a few other companies and becoming a conglomerate. IOI, after its conglomeration, acquired hundreds of telecommunications operators throughout the world, effectively gaining a reputation as the largest internet service provider in the world. When the OASIS's creator, James Halliday, passed away, the company (which sold property within the OASIS) created the Oology Department to aid their search for his Easter egg. In these efforts, they hired video game designer Nolan Sorrento to lead their military-styled lackeys called the Sixers. In the book, the company is accused of many crimes, including attempted murder. Nolan Sorrento, now a high-ranking executive in IOI, ordered the hit of Wade Owen Watts to find the Halliday Easter Egg. Wade, who was in his hideout at the time, survived the attacks. In retaliation against a battle in the OASIS, Sorrento again ordered the murder of Wade and another Gunter (portmanteau for "egg" and "hunter") named Daito. Although Sorrento failed once more at Wade's life, he managed to hire a group of hitmen to kill Daito, and successfully murdered him. Wade, now having legally changed his name to Bryce Lynch, hacked some financial records on his credit card account. The records had been changed to say that he was in debt to IOI. IOI has "Bryce" arrested and put in indentured servitude in tech support. After the usual bed time for indentured servants, Wade hacked into the IOI Intranet, where he finds a video clip of his first business meeting with Sorrento, and a letter from Sorrento to his bosses (the Board of Directors) implying they should abduct two other high-level gunters called Shoto (Daito's "brother") and Art3mis and possibly murder them. Wade manages to email the video clip and the letter to the media, therefore putting Sorrento and the company in extreme jeopardy. After Wade wins the Halliday Easter Egg contest, Sorrento is arrested. It is unclear if the corporation was shut down after being accused of murder and conspiracy. RPO Film In the film, IOI is a video game conglomerate that makes the VR haptic equipment used to gain access to the OASIS, which, unfortunately, means that they control people's access to the virtual reality world. The company is also infamous for its indentured servitude system, lead by COO F'Nale Zandor. Nolan Sorrento appears in the film as the CEO, rather than Head of Operations. Unlike in the novel, the company's Sixers are not contract-bound recruits, but rather unwilling indentured servants in debt to the company. At the end of the film, Sorrento and Zandor get arrested and put in prison, and Wade and the High-Five order IOI to remove their indentured servitude department, heavily changing the corporation. Unlike in the book, it is clear that IOI continues to operate successfully. Trivia * According to Wade, the full legal name of the company is Innovative Online Industries Incorporated. * Before the 2040s, it is unknown what the corporation did as a communications conglomerate, as there is more information about it being an internet service provider than a communications company. * It is unknown if the company was an internet service provider or a communications company in the film. * They stand for blackmail, murder, attempted murder, terrorism, conspiracy, deception, and cheating in the book. After Sorrento was arrested, it is possible that the company was left defunct after their crimes were revealed to the public. * Apparently, IOI is so powerful, its corporate buildings are located on 101 IOI Plaza, a street named after them. Category:Defunct Category:Corporations Category:Fictional businesses in movies Category:Fictional businesses in books Category:Villainous Corporations Category:Sport Equipment